


Truth or Dare?

by hyakinthos



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Implied Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, M/M, actually gon isnt even named, alluka is the thirteen-year-old-girl-est, for all we know killua could be talking about bisky, or whoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyakinthos/pseuds/hyakinthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was never an assassin, but Alluka sure is precocious in the 'Well-Placed Truth or Dare Question' method of torture. Takes place after Gon and Killua separate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

9:00 PM is an awkward time of day for unaccompanied minors. On one hand, it's too dark to go out and if they haven't eaten dinner yet something must be wrong; but on the other, it's _far_ too early to go to bed. 

There are, of course, ways to get around this. There's always TV, always sitting around and talking too loudly and losing track of time, if you weren't too lazy you could build a pillow fort...

Or, if you were a thirteen-year-old girl, you could force your older brother to play truth or dare with you. 

_Honestly._

Alluka lay back on the hotel bed, swinging her too-long, bony legs off the side. She had long since grown bored of studying the ceiling popcorn. 

"Truth or dare?" she asked, just tired enough for it to show in her voice. Killua thought that it was cute of her, but really that was nothing out of the ordinary. 

"Truth," he replied, knowing to be wary of Alluka's dares. The last time they'd played… he didn't even want to _think_ about how long it had taken to make his hair look normal again. 

Alluka considered the matter for a moment. Finally, she smiled a little mischievously and said, "Tell me about your first crush!"

"Alluka!" he protested, pretending to be just a little more indignant than he actually was on the matter. It was true that he'd rather talk about the large garbage pile they'd seen that morning, or anything else for that matter, but it wasn't _too_ much of a sore spot anymore.

"Come on!" she laughed, moving to sit with her legs crossed like a little kid about to be read a book in school.

Killua sighed. For all the time they'd spent together in the last couple of years, it was a little pathetic that he still found her this difficult to turn down.

"It's a long story," he began, and to his credit, he only looked a little bit wistful.


End file.
